


hostage and torture

by expecto_patrONIX



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expecto_patrONIX/pseuds/expecto_patrONIX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the reader is the hostage of Azog</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. innocent story's

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of the story. Hope you like it :)

The company had finished setting up a camp for the night. Gloin started a fire and everyone was now sitting around the fire with a bowl of stew which Bombur had made. 

On your left was Kili and on your right was Bofur, who suddenly stood up and started talking. “So, before I start telling a little horror story. Thorin, do you think Fili and Kili are old enough for this?” The brothers looked at their uncle with pleading eyes. Thorin sighed. “Aye, Bofur, they are.” Fili and Kili hugged their uncle in thanks. 

Bofur continued talking. “And Dori. Do you think Ori is old enough for this?” Ori looked at his brother and tried to make the same puppy eyes as Fili and Kili just did, with no success. “No. Ori is too young for this. He has already seen enough horror with this adventure of ours. Ori, you go to your bedroll. Now.” Dori has always been a fatherly figure for Ori so Ori sighed in defeat and walked with his head down to his bedroll. 

“and you, lass? Do you think you can handle such a story?” Dwalin asked you with a wink. You sighed and rolled your eyes. “No Dwalin I am scared as hell and I want to hold someone’s hand.” You stated with a tone of sarcasm in your voice, but Fili was too young to realize it was sarcasm and went to sit on your right side. Now you were pinned between the two princes. 

“Don’t worry lass, we will stay by your side!” Kili stated. “Yes! And if you want to take someone’s hand, you can take mine!” Fili added, causing all the others to laugh. “If you are all ready now, I’d like to start the story.” Bofur said after he caught his breath. The others nodded with a smile still written on their face. 

“Once upon a time, there was a young lass. She lived in the Iron Hills and was always buzzy with sneaking out into the wild. But she would never come far, cause her parent were always there to get her before she would cause trouble or before she would get herself into danger. One time, she had made a long rope out of towels and blankets. She hung it out of her window and climbed out of it. There was no one to stop her this time. She went silently out of the Iron Hills and into the forest of Mirkwood. She lost her way in the forest and she was scared. Then the little dwarfling started to cry, in the hope one of her parents will hear her and save her. But she was too far away from the Iron Hills. Nobody would save her now…” 

Dwalin was already drifting off to sleep. Bofur silently made his way over to Dwalin and when he was right behind him he yelled “BOO!!!”. Dwalin jumped up out of his seat and lost his balance sending him tumbling over the wooden stump where he just sat. 

Everyone started to laugh. Even Thorin had to hold his sides from laughter. “Very funny” Dwalin said annoyed while sitting back on the stump. Then Bofur continued. “Then the lass heard rustle sounds from behind a bush. ‘Ma? Da? Is that you?’ she asked, her voice shaking due to how scared she was. And then from behind the bush, an ugly goblin appeared. The lass started screaming but the goblin would have none of that. He put a gag in her mouth and the girl started crying again. The rope he put around her wrists was rough and her wrists started to bleed. But the goblin knew no mercy. With every meter they walked the rope dug deeper into her flesh, and her blood was dripping onto the forest floor. He took her to his boss. The Goblin King. The King told his workers to bring up the bone breaker. They laid her down on the machine and tied her arms and legs to the wooden planks with the same rough rope the goblin had used for her arms earlier. She kept on crying, and the goblin king enjoyed it. “Why are you crying little one? Do you miss your mommy and daddy?”He let out a dark chuckle. “You will see them again… If the afterlife exists!” He laughed darkly. Then he went to the goblin who caught her and told him that tying her up wasn’t good enough. She had to be nailed down with the biggest nails they could find. The nails were 1 centimetre thick and 15 centimetres long. The giant goblin put them in her hands, feet and legs. The blood immediately started dripping down her hands and feet. The goblin king put a mug under the place where her blood was dripping and waited patiently until it was filled. When the mug was till the top filled with blood, he started drinking her it in front of her eyes. Then he deceided that he had heard enough crying. First he cut her belly open at an evilly slow pace. Then he took out all her viscera’s and ate them.” 

Some of the dwarves flinched but you didn’t even blink an eye. When you saw that Kili was almost crying you stood up. 

“I think that was a nice story. Thank you Bofur. But I think we must be heading to our bedrolls by now cause we must move on tomorrow.” The company nodded in agreement and all headed to their bedrolls. 

You slept next to Kili who asked you with eyes full of tears “How can you not be afraid? It was a fairly scary and bloody story Bofur just told.” You chuckled. “It was just a story. Besides that, I’m not afraid of anything.” You easily fell asleep that night.

 

You were woken up by Bofur halfway the night. “Your turn lass.” He said simply. 

“My turn for what?” 

“For the night watch of course!” You had totally forgotten it was your turn. You stood up and carefully you walked through the group of dwarves that lay everywhere on the forest floor. 

You were now sitting on the ground next to the dying ambers of the fire. You tried to make some more fire by poking the ambers with wooden sticks with little success. You watched Bofur heading to his bedroll. He cursed when he saw that his brother was not only laying and his own bedroll, but also on his. Bofur kicked Bomber in his belly causing him to roll over and wake up. “Where was that for?” Bomber asked. “For snoring loudly on MY bedroll. Now go back to sleep and don’t think about laying on my bedroll again.” They both fell asleep fairly fast while you were still playing with the embers. 

 

Hours had passed and the sun was rising and all the dwarves began to wake up. Bofur was cursing loudly at Bomber because Bomber had rolled back in his sleep and was laying on Bofur. 

“Where is the lass?” Thorin was checking if everyone was absent but you were gone. There was a little paper placed on your bedroll. It was written in Black Speech and the only one who could read it was Gandalf. Who unfortunately left the company just before they entered the forest. 

Thorin shouted something in Khûzdul and suddenly a giant raven appeared. It was Roäc, the raven of the Erebor. Thorin told the bird to fetch Gandalf. The dwarves feared the worst and went searching for you in the forest. But you were nowhere to be found. The company had to move on if they wanted to reach Erebor before Durin’s Day falls. 

There was no sign of you. And Gandalf could be a thousand miles away by now. There was no time to wait upon a wizard. They had to move on. And they did. Hoping you would return soon. If that bloody bowman would have hired you the boat you didn't even need to go through the forest.


	2. hospitality?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The orcs have taken you and this one is about how your stay at Ravenhill is.

You woke up somewhere in the day. You had no idea what time it was or where you were. The last thing you remembered of your night watch was that someone tossed a stone against your head and you passed out. The first thing you saw when you opened your eyes were 4 ugly creatures staring at you. A devilish smirk appeared on their faces when they saw you waking up. 

“Good morning lassie. Have you slept well tonight?” You know you could not trust this creatures, nor were you afraid of them. “Yes I slept very well.” You would not let this orcs break you. You could finally see what was going on. You were lying in a cart full of reed. 

“Why do you think we brought you here?” the same orc asked. “I don’t even know where I am then how should I be able to know why I’m here?” you snapped at him, which turned out to be a stupid thing to do. 

The orc placed its knife on your throat and softly started to dig into your flesh. He didn’t dig too deep though, he was not going to kill you. The blood slowly started to drip down your throat, over your collarbone and into your shirt. You tried to wipe the blood away with your hands, but they were tied up behind your back. The rope was made from reed and when you tried to break it a huge piece of it flew into your hand. And immediately the blood started flowing. The orcs were just laughing at your desperate attempt to break free and just tied another piece of reed around your wrists. 

After a few minutes of silence you felt your hands going warm with your blood. But there was nothing you could do about it. “We have arrived, stupid midget.” Oh, because there is something wrong with dwarves. You were just a little bit smaller than the average.

Everywhere you looked were orcs and wargs. You had seen this place before in a book you had read back at your home. This was Ravenhill. With sunlight you would have been able to see Erebor. But it was dark. The only light were the torches on the pillars. 

At the end of the path you saw a great pale orc. It was the orc Balin had talked about. Azog the Defiler. He was standing next a giant white warg. He turned around to face you. “So… this is the she-dwarf,” he was now standing in front of you and he had a smirk on his face. Then he raised his blade to your neck, the tip of it pressing against against the wound the orc had placed there. It had just stopped bleeding but with she sharp point of Azog's blade pressing on it the blood started to drip out of it again. He smiled evilly. “Do you know why you are here? He lowered his blade to your belly and went to stand behind you. “No, because your minions refused to tell me.” 

With that he increased pressure on the sword so it would cut a hole in your shirt but careful not to cut into your flesh, he had other plans he wanted to use you for. “I will tell you why you are here,” Azog said in an unamused voice. “I want to kill your little dwarf friend, Thorin Oakenshield. You probably know why. But to wipe out the line of Durin I also have to kill his nephews, who are traveling with them, and his sister.” 

He has a sister? You didn't know anything about her. You have never talked with Thorin. He is always so grumpy. “I didn't even know he had a sister! Why didn't you kidnap him?” Azog let out an angry growl and shouted something in Black Speech. Two orcs stepped forwards and cut the bindings of your wrists lose. When you wanted to look how bad the bleeding was they grabbed your arms and they pushed you against a wall, you facing the wall. 

“I will make you feel pain so you will remember not to lie to me again, foolish dwarf.” While Azog spoke the two orcs had ripped the back of your shirt open so your back was now revealed to Azog. He pulled out a whip made of a twig. “If you dare and try to run away, your punishment will be doubled.” 

He lowered the twig onto your back with a force that made you clench your teeth. You didn't cry though. And again the twig hit your back. How many times would he repeat his action? He lowered the twig again on the same spot of your back and you felt it digging into your flesh. 

He hit you again at the same place so he would leave a deep wound there. He kept hitting you at the same spot. Silent tears started to roll down your cheeks and you started to shiver violently. 

Once Azog was content with his work towards you. It was a deep wound, that would surly become a sscar later. You were still facing the wall. He placed a small jar at the bottom of your back and let a little bit of blood drip in it. It was almost like Bofur's story.

With a smile he pulled out a small lock of your hair and gave it to one of the orcs. “Give this to the company of Oakenshield, then they will know where she is in no-time.” The orc nodded, got onto its warg and rode away.

“There is a powerfull spell upon this place. Nobody can see you so nobody will safe you.” Azog told you. He led you to the dungeons. When he pushed you into one of the chambers he saw that the back of your shirt was full with blood. You were still bleeding but you were not supposed to die yet. He took a piece of a shirt from another orc and went to bind it over the blooding wound on your back. There was orc poison in the fabric and it would soon be in your blood if the wounds will not stop bleeding soon. It was a stinging feeling and it was supposed to stop the bleeding. But instead it started to bleed harder and within minutes the orc shirt was wet with blood mingled with poison.

You were left alone, locked up in one of the deepest rooms of the dungeons of ravenhill. And indeed, nobody could find you here… were they even looking for you? Would they know that you were here? Would they care? It made you insecure about yourself. Like you weren't good enough. 

It was cold. There was no light. And the wound on your back was stinging. Not just because of the bleeding but also because of the poison. You felt like you were about to faint. Couldn't there be another way to stop this pain? There was nothing in the room but some rocks. Sharp rocks. Maybe that was the only was to stop the torture. You grabbed one of them and placed the sharp point of it on your wrist. You didn't have control of what you were doing or thinking. The terrible pain didn't seem to stop. Slowly you began to dig into your flesh. Maybe if you would die you would be freed of this torture. You started to draw a line into the flesh of your inner arm. 

“What are you doing?!” You flinched and dropped the stone. One of the orc guards saw what you were doing. It was needless to ask if he would keep it a secret because he was an orc. He immediately ran of to tell Azog what he had seen and he appeared in the dungeons within seconds. 

The bleeding wound on your inner arm betrayed your previous activities. “You are not supposed to die yet stupid brat!” He caged you into the corner of the room and grabbed you roughly by your injured arm and let you out of the room.

Azog brought you out of the dungeons to the top of the building. Some of his minions were waiting there with an oversized bird cage. He pushed you into it and closed it. Then he and some other orcs hung the cage above the abyss. You were stuck in there. If you would move to much the rope of the cage would break and you would fall. A thought that made you feel sick. 

You couldn't even turn around in here. You were standing uncomfortable and your legs were tired. The blood from your back was dripping down the cage into the gap between some other tall buildings.

You felt a strange feeling in your head, which you hadn't felt before. It made you dizzy. It was not that you were afraid of orcs. No, you were only disgusted by them. Maybe you were afraid of heights… you had never been confronted with this thought before. You've never been in high places. But now you hang here, on a thin rope, and you couldn't even see how high it wis because of the mist, you knew for sure.

“Azog!!!” you screamed. Desperately wanting to get out of here and clean your wounds. He appeared with an evil smile on his face. “Where are your manners, she-dwarf?” “Mr. Azog?” you tried to sound polite but it was difficult cause you were already annoyed as hell. “What do you want?” ”I would like to take a bath.” You needed to wash the dry blood of your body and try to get the orc-poison out of your wounds. Azog started to laugh loudly. “Do you really think we have a bath? Well… maybe we can fix something for you so you can have a bath...”

They freed you out of the cage and brought you into the depths of Ravenhill. There was a big lake. On the lake lied a town. It was on fire. “So… they have reached the mountain...” They weren't searching for you at all. “What did you say?!” Probably Azog didn't like the succes of the dwarves. But… were they still alive? Didn't Smaug already kill them within the mountain? “You don't think you have my hospitality of a bath anymore right? You had better not talked about the dwarves!” He led you back to the top and the birdcage.

Some long and painful hours later one of the orcs appeared with a plate of food. Well… it was supposed to be food. He gave you the plate with a smirk and watched you wile he waited for you to finish eating and to return the plate. It looked like warg droppings. You were unsure if you should eat it or not. 

When you saw the orc smirking you took a big bite. It tasted like warg droppings. You tried to keep it in but you couldn't. You started to vomit over you clothes and wounds. The orc started laughing. You felt the poison of the orc-clothes running through your blood now. You couldn't handle the gross smell of vomit combined with the pain of the poison and the dark power of this place much longer.

You were hungry but there was nothing to eat thirsty and nothing to drink. You missed your friends, why hadn't they found you yet? Maybe they aren't looking for you and are they now feasting in a big treasure hoard while eating lots of meat and drinking beer. It made you feel unwanted. You started crying. You felt homesick. It started with silent sobs, that nobody would hear. But soon you were crying like a baby that lost its mother. You cried yourself to sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is part two of the story and I am not sure when the next part will be up. Hope you liked this one too. :D


	3. It all ends

You woke up to the sound of swords clinging and warriors screaming. You looked around to see Azog screaming orders to his legions down there. Azog saw you waking and said something to one of the orcs, who nodded and walked over to you. He pulled you roughly out of the birdcage and walked with you into another building. He locked you in it. “U mist wayt, moaster woul b ere soan.” … what… it took you some time to register what he said. it seems that orcs are not the best in the English tongue. “why?” you ask him before he walks away. He stops in his tracks and turns around. “Cause moaster saait soe.” Ah… excellent… With that he walks away. At least there is an high window for fresh air. 

You started pacing around in the room, softly humming to yourself. You were so swallowed up in the song that you flinched and fell to the ground with a shriek when the door slammed open. “Their no iz taim foor sjinhin!” the orcs said. apparently he didn’t leave. He was just spying on you… he started laughing at your reaction and walked away. You just sat there on the ground, waiting for whatever it was that was going to happen.

After what seemed like ages Azog stormed into the room and pulled you to your feet. Your eyes were red from crying and pain. You still had wounds on your face and bruises what seemed like everywhere. The pain was unbearable. You hadn’t eaten in days and you were starving. You must have loosed at least 20 lb’s if it wasn’t more.

Azog dragged you up some stairs breaking your leg while doing so. When he draggen you outside you heared some gasps from below. You opened your eyes and tried to look down, which was difficult with eyes full of tears.

You felt like you were hallucinating. You couldn’t see clear at all and your head felt like you had a huge hangover. Once your vision got clearer you saw Thorin, Fili, Kili and Dwalin down there, stunned.

They were looking at you, horrified. You thought you’d never see them again, but you didn’t want them to see you like this. 

 

Thorin Fili Kili and Dwalin had fought their way through the hordes of orcs and were now in Ravenhill trying to find Azog and “cut the head of the snake” Fili and Kili were just about to enter one of the towers when Azog came out of his hide, dragging you with him to the very edge of the tower. They stared on in disbelief.

Azog said something in black speech and then stuck his sword in your lower back. Your back arching in pain. You let out a heart-breaking cry and started to sob violently. Somewhere in the back of your head you heard kili yelling ‘no’ and an arrow flew through the air, right in Azogs’ chest. Azog fell over the edge of the building, with you. You both hit the ground hard and you were barely conscious. In mere seconds Fili and Kili were by your side, trying to help you.

Thorin was ready to take on Azog, but Azog was gravely injured. The white warg appeared and took Azog with her. Thorin shouted something in Khuzdul that couldn’t have meant anything nice, and came over to help you. You were bleeding heavily from your shoulder and back. They couldn’t help you. 

“I’m glad to see you again.” You said weakly. “hush now. We’ll take you to a doctor. He will heal you” Thorin said. you never knew he could be a nice person. “Are you sure they’ll be able to heal me?” you asked hopeful. But the look in the dwarves eyes told you something else.

They carried you to a large white tent where all the injured lay. Some just had a scratch and other new they would die. You were placed face down on a bed. Thorin, Fili and Kili turned to walk outside. “Wait? Aren’t you staying with me?” But the healers told you it was best if your friends didn’t see this. For if they would panic it will cause you stress and a high blood pressure was something they would rather like to prevent. 

The healers pulled your shirt up. Your lower back was covered in blood, with a particularly dark spot on the place where the blade pierced you. You hiss when the cold air hits your back. The healers are talking to each other about what to do, and what can be done. 

They decided in would be best to first clean the wound. “This is going to sting a bit.” And with that they pressed some form of liquid on your back. You screamed. They continued to do that for about five minutes but the bleeding didn’t seem to stop.

Outside Fili Kili and Thorin were waiting, hoping for good news and praying to Mahal you would survive. “Hey lads! U’r all fine, ‘ats some good news!” Bofur came walking to them cheerfully. However his face paled when they heard a loud scream and Kili even covered his ears. “Who’se in there?” Bofur asked, hoping it was none of his friends. “Y/n” Thorin answered. “But she was taken by Azog! And she is still alive?!” Bofur asked. 

One healer stepped out of the tent. “BARELY alive. I cannot say anything more but that she is gravely injured and we now have to stitch the wound together. It is a really deep wound, but she is strong.” The dwarves just nodded and the healer went back to the tent.

There were four healers holding you in place for you were shuddering like a fish on dry land searching for water. The pain didn’t seem to stop and you were for some reason still awake. One of the healers fetched a needle, a big one at that, and started to push it in your skin. You let out another yell as he pushed it through your flesh and out your skin. That was the first one. You thought you would get used to the stinging now but no. every time he pushed the needle through hurts even more.

After he had stitched the wound he began bandaging you. You felt broken. It was night by now and the pain seemed too flush away softly. The healers said it would be best if you were alone for some time.

You healed slowly. You had therapy for your arm and every moment of the day there would be someone to help you and keep you company. And after 3 weeks you returned to the Iron hills with Daín to start a new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part for this story. Now I am looking for requests. If you have a good idea for a one-shot for lord of the rings, the hobbit or harry potter please comment. and thanks for reading!!


	4. Alternative ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of the chapter is the same. But this time it doesnt end as well with you.

Chapter Text

You woke up to the sound of swords clinging and warriors screaming. You looked around to see Azog screaming orders to his legions down there. Azog saw you waking and said something to one of the orcs, who nodded and walked over to you. He pulled you roughly out of the birdcage and walked with you into another building. He locked you in it. “U mist wayt, moaster woul b ere soan.” … what… it took you some time to register what he said. it seems that orcs are not the best in the English tongue. “why?” you ask him before he walks away. He stops in his tracks and turns around. “Cause moaster saait soe.” Ah… excellent… With that he walks away. At least there is an high window for fresh air.

You started pacing around in the room, softly humming to yourself. You were so swallowed up in the song that you flinched and fell to the ground with a shriek when the door slammed open. “Their no iz taim foor sjinhin!” the orcs said. apparently he didn’t leave. He was just spying on you… he started laughing at your reaction and walked away. You just sat there on the ground, waiting for whatever it was that was going to happen.

After what seemed like ages Azog stormed into the room and pulled you to your feet. Your eyes were red from crying and pain. You still had wounds on your face and bruises what seemed like everywhere. The pain was unbearable. You hadn’t eaten in days and you were starving. You must have loosed at least 20 lb’s if it wasn’t more.

Azog dragged you up some stairs breaking your leg while doing so. When he draggen you outside you heared some gasps from below. You opened your eyes and tried to look down, which was difficult with eyes full of tears.

You felt like you were hallucinating. You couldn’t see clear at all and your head felt like you had a huge hangover. Once your vision got clearer you saw Thorin, Fili, Kili and Dwalin down there, stunned.

They were looking at you, horrified. You thought you’d never see them again, but you didn’t want them to see you like this.

 

Thorin Fili Kili and Dwalin had fought their way through the hordes of orcs and were now in Ravenhill trying to find Azog and “cut the head of the snake” Fili and Kili were just about to enter one of the towers when Azog came out of his hide, dragging you with him to the very edge of the tower. They stared on in disbelief.

Azog said something in black speech and then stuck his sword in your lower back. Your back arching in pain. You let out a heart-breaking cry and started to sob violently. Somewhere in the back of your head you heard kili yelling ‘no’ and an arrow flew through the air, right in Azogs’ chest. Azog fell over the edge of the building, with you. You both hit the ground hard and you were barely conscious. In mere seconds Fili and Kili were by your side, trying to help you.

Thorin was ready to take on Azog, but Azog was gravely injured. The white warg appeared and took Azog with her. Thorin shouted something in Khuzdul that couldn’t have meant anything nice, and came over to help you. You were bleeding heavily from your shoulder and back. They couldn’t help you.

“I’m glad to see you again.” You said weakly. “hush now. We’ll take you to a doctor. He will heal you” Thorin said. you never knew he could be a nice person. “Are you sure they’ll be able to heal me?” you asked hopeful. But the look in the dwarves eyes told you something else.

They carried you to a large white tent where all the injured lay. Some just had a scratch and other new they would die. You were placed face down on a bed. Thorin, Fili and Kili turned to walk outside. “Wait? Aren’t you staying with me?” But the healers told you it was best if your friends didn’t see this. For if they would panic it will cause you stress and a high blood pressure was something they would rather like to prevent.

The healers pulled your shirt up. Your lower back was covered in blood, with a particularly dark spot on the place where the blade pierced you. You hiss when the cold air hits your back. The healers are talking to each other about what to do, and what can be done.

They decided in would be best to first clean the wound. “This is going to sting a bit.” And with that they pressed some form of liquid on your back. You screamed. They continued to do that for about five minutes but the bleeding didn’t seem to stop.

Outside Fili Kili and Thorin were waiting, hoping for good news and praying to Mahal you would survive. “Hey lads! U’r all fine, ‘ats some good news!” Bofur came walking to them cheerfully. However his face paled when they heard a loud scream and Kili even covered his ears. “Who’se in there?” Bofur asked, hoping it was none of his friends. “Y/n” Thorin answered. “But she was taken by Azog! And she is still alive?!” Bofur asked.

One healer stepped out of the tent. “BARELY alive. I cannot say anything more but that she is gravely injured and we now have to stitch the wound together. It is a really deep wound, but she is strong.” The dwarves just nodded and the healer went back to the tent.

There were four healers holding you in place for you were shuddering like a fish on dry land searching for water. The pain didn’t seem to stop and you were for some reason still awake. One of the healers fetched a needle, a big one at that, and started to push it in your skin. You let out another yell as he pushed it through your flesh and out your skin. That was the first one. You thought you would get used to the stinging now but no. every time he pushed the needle through hurts even more.

Then there was a seering pain in your back, and the doctors started to panic. Kili went in full panic into the tent. "WHAT IS HAPPENING!?" He asked, eyes full of fear. "We have accidentaly damaged her nerve system. We thought we could close the wound so we pulled the rope and then it went straight through her spine... we are so sorry... but there is nothing more we can do to safe her." You were paler now than ever. Kili went to your side, holding your hand. there was nothing more that they could do. "Make it stop" you whimpered out "please make the pain stop" a single tear slid down your cheek while Kili and the other dwarves, who now also had entered the tent, started crying. You were dying too slowly and too painfull for your liking.

Suddenly you grabbed Kilis dagger out of his belt and stuck in in your chest. Everyone stared in horror. Kili pulled the dagger out of your chest but it was no use. You were gone. And this time, you would not return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realy need some requests plz. Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
